South American countries
South America is a continent located in the Western Hemisphere, mostly in the Southern Hemisphere, with a relatively small portion in the Northern Hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean and on the north and east by the Atlantic Ocean; North America and the Caribbean Sea lie to the northwest. It includes twelve sovereign states – Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay, and Venezuela. With the exception of Brazil and Guyana, all of the countries speak Spanish. Brazil Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil (Portuguese: República Federativa do Brasil), is the largest country in both South America and the Latin America region. Bounded by the Atlantic Ocean on the east, Brazil has a coastline of 7,491 km. It is bordered on the north by Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and the French overseas region of French Guiana; on the northwest by Colombia; on the west by Bolivia and Peru; on the southwest by Argentina and Paraguay and on the south by Uruguay. It borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile. Unlike most of the South and Central American countries, Brazil's primary language is not Spanish, but Portuguese, due to it being a former Portugal colony during the 1500s due to a treaty. Brazil was the home country of the cyborg mercenary Samuel Rodrigues. On July 23, 1993, the Candelária massacre occurred, resulting in eight young people being murdered by a group of men, including police officers. The Nevada-based PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. had planned to conduct a drill for the Brazilian Special Operations Brigade in the city of Rio de Janeiro in 2018 after they were finished with a job regarding restoring an African country from a devastating civil war. However, they later froze the job temporarily due to events that complicated the aforementioned mission. Chile Chile, officially known as the Republic of Chile, is a country located around the Andes mountains, and is long and narrow. It borders Peru to the north, Bolivia to the northeast, Argentina to the east, the Drake Passage to the far south, the Pacific Ocean to the west, and Argentina to the east. It was also the home country of the poet Pablo Neruda. In 1973, a coup d'état occurred within the country, with the CIA being suspected to have been involved. When the CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel occupied Costa Rica around the same time, the Sandinista comandante Amanda Valenciano Libre suspected that they were planning to stage a similar coup. Colombia Colombia, officially the Republic of Colombia (Spanish: República de Colombia), is a unitary constitutional republic comprising thirty-two departments. It is located in northwestern South America. It is bordered to the northwest by Panama; to the north by the Caribbean Sea; to the east by Venezuela and Brazil; to the south by Ecuador and Peru; and to the west by the Pacific Ocean. The San Hieronymo Peninsula, under the control of the FARC guerrillas, was located on the central Colombian coast, almost directly below Cuba. It was home to a secret Soviet missile base during the 1960s and early 1970s. The Barranquilla Coast is also located in Colombia, which was where Big Boss stationed his army, the Militaires Sans Frontières, in 1974, at the time under the employ of the Colombian government to take out guerrilla units. Likewise, almost all of the cocaine drugs that Amanda's FSLN unit had to process also partly came from Colombia. It was at a hospital in Barranquilla that Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller and the medic received treatment for their injuries following the attack on Mother Base in 1975. Miller recovered quickly whereas Big Boss and the medic fell into a coma and were later moved to another hospital in Cyprus under Zero's orders. In 2014, Roy Campbell, using his status as a member of the UN PMC regulatory committee, arranged for the El Dorado International Airport in Colombia to give clearance for the Nomad to land in the region, while giving Solid Snake the cover job of an inspector from the United Nations, so he could infiltrate the South American country where Naomi Hunter was being held. It was also one of the places that gun launderer and weapons dealer Drebin 893 made business with in regards to small and local PMCs. Guyana Guyana, officially the Co-operative Republic of Guyana, is a sovereign state on the northern coast of South America. Culturally, Guyana is part of the Anglophone Caribbean. Guyana is one of the few Caribbean countries that is not an island. Guyana was the home country of George, a runaway who befriended the cyborg Raiden in Mexico, in 2018. Peru Peru, officially known as the Republic of Peru, is a country located within Western South America, bordering the Pacific Ocean to the west, Ecuador and Colombia to the north, Brazil to the east, Chile to the south, and Bolivia to the southeast. During the war economy in the early 2010s, Peru was one of the places that gun launderer and weapons dealer Drebin 893 made business with in regards to small and local PMCs. See also *South America (Guns of the Patriots Incident) Category:Locations